blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Valerie
Valerie Gray is a former popular student at Casper High and a ghost hunter, she was determined to destroy Danny Phantom and other ghosts. Her ambition to destroy Danny ended during Phantom Planet, and she officially became apart of Team Phantom. She is currently dating Tucker Foley. Appearance She wears a forest green mini-skirt with black tights underneath with a dark green baby doll t-shirt and black 5" inch ankle boots. She has three gold bangles on her right hand and five silver bangles on her left hand. A white choker with a gold star hanging in the middle with five piercings on her right ear and seven on her left ear. Her hair is in light waves that reach her waist that is held back with a baby blue headband with red hearts on the right side. Personality Earlier on, she was selfish and mean just like her popular friends. In Reign Storm, she's confused for a while about why Sam and Tucker treat her uneasily, but then they remind her that she used to treat them terribly. However, her descent into unpopularity begins to change her into a nicer, less egotistical person to the people around her, making new, better friends while looking upon her former friends with disdain and disgust. She also becomes more compassionate and caring, going from just wanting to get revenge on ghosts like Danny Phantom, to endangering herself to protect Amity Park from ghost attacks. Valerie is extremely stubborn and hot-tempered, as well as very persistent and dangerous. Not even her dad can stop her dedication to hunting ghosts. If necessary, she manipulates people if it's required or it's helpful, like taking advantage of Tucker knowing ghost hunters and Dani having connections with Danny. Her anger is also something to be feared, like getting revenge on Danny ruining her new shirt by sending Kwan out to hurt him in Shades of Gray. She holds strong grudges, too, as she has never forgiven Danny Phantom for ruining her life. As time goes by, though, Valerie becomes better at supressing her fiery emotions, especially when she has to team up with her least favorite ghost or makes occasional truces with him. Danny and his friends might see her as a foe, but Valerie thinks of herself as the hero, even though she's actually an anti-hero. Valerie truly means well and is positive that Danny and all ghosts are evil, so her hatred motivates her to hunt them down. Although more fierce and harsh in the way she treats enemies than Danny, she does have the right intentions of saving everyone from harm. Sometimes, her firm stance in her beliefs gets shaken up. She strongly trusts that Vlad isn't a ghost or a bad guy, but when she finds out the truth, she is shocked and immediately decides that she'll get him back for his deceit. While certain that torturing humans is wrong, she struggles over whether letting a half-human/half-ghost be killed is morally right, only finally agreeing to it after Danny persuades her. Valerie isn't completely aware about many things concerning ghosts, yet she is sure that it's her duty to ward them off from innocent people, like her father and her crush, Danny. After the events of Phantom Planet, she officially became apart of Team Phantom, and accepted Danny and Sam for who/what they are. After Phantom Planet, she begins dating Tucker Foley. Biography Parental Bonding Her first appearance was in the second episode, though she only appeared and talks for a few seconds, accepting Tucker's invitation to the dance because Kwan decided to go with a different girl. Later, it's implied that Tucker, overshadowed by Danny, breaks off their plans so that he can take Sam to the dance. Shades of Gray Valerie Gray was once a rich, popular girl at Casper High until the appearance of a huge Ghost Dog at Axion, a large laboratory facility where her father worked, appeared. Danny tries to catch the dog, but the two of them cause so much ruckus and damage, that her father, Damon Gray, loses his job. Due to his job loss, she and her father have little money, and thus her popularity status from the in-crowd plummets. Valerie blames her misfortunes on Danny Phantom, thus dedicating herself to hunting ghosts for the rest of her life. Unbeknownst to her, Vlad Masters/Plasmius takes advantage of her grudge and has secretly supplied her with various ghost-hunting weaponry, helping her to fight Danny and allowing Vlad to spy on Danny in secret for his own plans. Life Lessons Late to school after fighting each other in their alter-egos, Danny and Valerie are forced to become parents of a sack of flour for a one-week school assignment. At the same time, Skulker, ghost hunter extraordinaire, decids to pit Danny Phantom and Valerie against each other in a contest, the winner earning the privilege of becoming his prey. Valerie is busy with two jobs, and forces a partially-unknowing Danny to have the sack for most of the time, much to Danny's chargin. Finally pushed to the brink of frustration, Danny gives Valerie the sack, complaining that she needs to do some work. After several failed attempts to make the two fight, Skulker then realizes that both Danny and Valerie considered the flour sack as very valuable, and in one last resort he kidnaps the sack and frames Danny of stealing it with the hopes of at last, finding the winner. However, things don't go his way, and in the end he decides to capture both Danny and Valerie into the Ghost Zone to be his prey. After getting through booby traps and escaping Skulker's Island, the two eventually figure out how to work together and finally manage to defeat Skulker together. Later, Danny apologizes to Valerie, and they are able to get a C for their somewhat destroyed sack. In this episode, it is revealed that Valerie worked in the Nasty Burger as the mascot of the restaurant to make extra money. Reign Storm By Reign Storm'','' Valerie gains a friendship with Danny Fenton, which develops into having a crush on him. Vlad pulls her to the side and reveals that he is giving her the ghost hunting equipment. Courageously, she tries to fight against Pariah Dark's army to save Danny and Vlad. She also attempts to fight against Pariah Dark himself with the ecto-skeleton, but Danny stops her by revealing her secret identity to her father. At the end, Valerie lets Sam know, that Sam better make her move on Danny, or else she would. The Ultimate Enemy In The Ultimate Enemy , her Valerie's future self has become Amity Park's defender. When Dark Danny broke Amity Park's enhanced Ghost Shield, she tried to hunt him, but he easily sent her away. Though present Danny was able to prevent her from hitting the wall, she then fell to the ground. Before she became unconscious, she says she almost forgot how cute young Danny was. Fortunately, that future was canceled thanks to the work of Danny and Clockwork. Flirting with Disaster In Flirting with Disaster, Valerie and Danny date for a brief period of time, neither knowing Technus is the one pushing the two together while he goes about his plans for world domination. In one instance, Technus attacks Danny with Valerie's old suit, but when Danny destroys it, Valerie thinks he was trying to kill her, making her vow to stop Danny Phantom stronger. When Technus hooks up with a satellite in space, he upgrades Valerie's suit, giving her an advanced red and black-striped one, and the power to change into it at will. This was meant to further distract Danny from his own dastardly plans, as she was now even more dangerous to Danny Phantom then she was before. After Technus's defeat, Valerie let Danny know that she didn't think she was ready to start a deeper relationship with him, breaking both of their hearts. D-Stabilized In D-Stabilized, Valerie was hired by Vlad to seek and capture Dani Fenton/Phantom. Vlad tells her that Dani wants to destroy him. Using a ghost detector, she instead finds a human Dani, and is unaware she is the same Dani Phantom. When mistaking Valerie as a hostile situation, Danielle runs from her into an unstable building about to collapse, where she saves Valerie's life when the hunter followed and almost perished from within from falling debris. After exposing herself as a half-ghost, Valerie captures Danielle and uses her to lure out Danny Phantom, capturing him as well. She then ships her off to Vlad until Danny convinces Valerie that she is innocent. Calling a temporary truce, the two work together to save her from Vlad Plasmius's clutches. By the end, Valerie discovers that Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius are one in the same, and vows to take him down as well. Phantom Planet She makes a final cameo appearance in Phantom Planet. First she gets pushed aside by Vlad's Master Blasters team, and eventually takes part in saving the world from a deadly asteroid. Danny Phantom reveals himself to the world leaders and a select group of people as Danny Fenton. She is seen cheering along with everyone else in one of the final scenes. She is later officially began to date Tucker and became apart of Team Phantom. Abilities Physical Abilities As a normal human being, she has no powers at all, but she does have several skills and weapons she uses to hunt ghosts. Combat/Hunting Skills It is revealed that she is a 9th-degree black belt in various forms of fighting. In addition to her fighting skills, she has proven to be capable to fight ghosts like the Fright Knight and Vlad Plamius, using her suit and her fighting skills, and even Vlad himself stated that "she really is good at this" when she fought the Fright Knight. She was also seen fighting her own ghost hunting gear when it was manipulated by Technus. Everyday Exercise Being only human, Valerie doesn't have any superhuman abilities, but, after she decided to become a ghost hunter, she begins to exercise intensively, and becomes very athletic. When she exercises, she motivates herself with her hatred towards ghosts. Equipment As a ghost-hunter, she has a wide array of ghost hunting gear. Originally, she had a pink ghost-hunting suit with a silver flying board, made by Plasmius, with a wide array of ecto-guns. Later, the suit was destroyed by Danny and replaced by a black and red-armored suit made by Technus that can be summoned from the air, with more fire power and the capability to take her into outer space in less than two minutes. Arsenal Original Suit This suit was made for her by Plasmius; it was retractable, and placed in her bag when she presses a button on her watch, making her able to change at will if she has her suit with her. The suit also prevents her from burning up from the enormous friction heat caused by her fast movement on her board and increases her durability since she had only small bruises and considerably small wounds after her fight in the Reign Storm. Original Weapons The suit had also come with a powerful ghost-hunting arsenal which consists of: *'Ecto Grenade Launcher':is Valerie's primary weapon, the one she uses all the time, as well as the most powerful of all her arsenal. It’s basically a bazooka that shoots a powerful pink anti-ghost ray made to hurt ghosts. Its blast can hit Danny even when he is intangible. This weapon can fire different kind of ammo, like: **'Pink ghost ray': a powerful pink ghost ray capable of great damage. **'Missiles': tracking ecto-missiles **'Explosive energy rings': this is only seen in a video that Vlad was watching in the episode Kindred Spirits. *'Ecto guns': it's one of the most varied weapons on her arsenal. She has several models of them with different levels of power. *'Anti-ecto Shuriken-like disks': they're used only once, in the episode Shades of Gray. Are anti-ecto shuriken-like disks that can cut ghosts. *'Flying board': is one of the most important weapons on her arsenal. It's a high tech flying board that she uses to fly and hunting ghost on the air, integrated into her boots. It has an automatic pilot that grabs her in case she falls. Also have some other gadgets like: **'Anti-ecto pink rays': Two powerful pink ghost rays that are located at both sides of the board. **'Anti-ecto tracker missiles': the ones included in her board. Though they're not as powerful as a real missile, but they can cause a lot of damage if they hit their target. They seem to replace themselves every time are fired. *'Multi cannon weapon: a multi cannon weapon with the same power or even more than her ecto-grande launcher, used on "Life Lessons".' *'Tracker Mask': the mask that comes with the suit not only hides her face; it also works as a tracker that she uses to find Danny and every ghost she hunts. *'Ghost gauntlets': Her hands glow in Pink Energy, then hits her target. She use it to hit the Fright Knight in Reign Storm. It is possible if she could fire a Ghost Rays with the gauntlets. *'Rocket Rollerblades': her boots are rollerblades impulse by little rockets located in the heels. She uses it to zip at great speed. *'Wrist cannon laser': She has a wrist cannon laser that she used against Danny after Cujo's return to the ghost zone. *'Backpack cannon': Her backpack also has a cannon that resembles to the cannon from "Predators" movie. *'Backpack double cannon': Her backpack had also had a double cannon that she tried to use against Danny when he unmasked her in front of her dad. *'Wrist missile': is a little missile located on her wrist that she tried to use in Reign Storm. *'Ectoplasmic Goo Launcher': a cannon that shoots pink ecto-goo. She had used this weapon against Pariah Dark, to set free Danny and Vlad. *'Rocket launcher': used it to get rid of the Ring of Rage and distract Pariah Dark. *'Grenades': anti-ghost grenades. *'Red "Plasmius Thermos"': Plasmius gave her a red Plasmius Thermos (though never called that way or by any other name by the matter) that he created himself, obviously based on the original Fenton Thermos, she only tried to use it once, but she couldn't open it. *'Boomerang': A "boo-merang" based on the Fenton's desing. *'Grappling Gun: '''A gun-like device that fires a grappling hook across far distances *'Ecto-Bolas: From Spanish bola, "ball", also known as boleadoras, are a throwing weapons, made of two weights on the ends of a cord, designed to capture animals by entangling their legs. -This weapons was never used on the series, so wether if it has a special effect or not, remains unknown. New Suit After her first suit was destroyed by Danny whilst Technus, the Technopathic Ghost, was using it, in which the latter gives her a new, more powerful one in order to distract Danny from his own agendas. However unlike her first one, which was just a pink suit, the new one is advanced, red and black-striped armor, with a sinister, almost demonic-like design. New Weapons/Functions Her new armor suit comes with new weapons and gadgets are more integrated to her suit, and include: *'''New board with grapnel: Her new board has a semi-like V appearance and it can fly to a great speed since she was able to get to outer space the first time she use it in just a matter of seconds and it can appear and disappear at her will, this means the board can reasonably travel over 25,000 mph, the escape velocity of Earth's gravitational field. In Phantom Planet, her board was destroyed when the Master's Blasters push her aside, it's unknown if she fix it or not. Her new board comes with: **'Ghost stinger:' her new board comes with the same abilities than Technus Ghost Stinger, though more powerful and painful. **'Dart-thrower:' Her board has a dart thrower in the bottom, which she uses to trap ghosts in the wall like she did with Vlad. *'New ghost ray weapon': with this new armor she has new ghost ray weapon that are considerable stronger than the old ones though not so diverse. *'Wrist cannon: '''the new suit comes with two new wrist cannon weapons, similar to that one that her future self used in The Ultimate Enemy movie. *'Electric Grappling Device: she has a hook that comes out of her right wrist that can be used to electrocute ghosts. *'Hand cannon: '''she can blast a powerful purple ghost ray from the top/back of her hand. *'Cubic Cannons: 'she can summon three little floating cubes to shoot ghost ray. *'Ghost detector: 'she has a new ghost detector that alerts her about near ghosts just like Danny's ghost sense. *'Ghost radar: she has a ghost radar located on her wrist, she use it to found Dani. It works like a GPS tracker possibly with a global reach. *'Ecto-handcuffs:' Is a new gadget that comes with the suit. It's a metallic rood that ties up ghosts (and possible humans) with a pink ecto ray, from hands to feet. She uses it to trap Dani in D-Stabilized. *'Superhuman endurance:' It also increases her durability, as she was able to survive without serious damages after having been knocked out by Danny's ghost stinger and enter the atmosphere without any trouble, and allows her to travel in space. *'Self sustenance:' the suit provides her sustenance (oxygen). *'Helmet lantern: '''Basically, a helmet that gives off light in dark places. *'Reflecting ghost shield:' she can create a reflecting blue ghost shield powerful enough to reflect Vlad's ghost rays. *'Mind summoning:''' Technus also gave the suit the ability to be materialized around her at her command (it can 'appear' and wrap itself around her whenever she wants) without having to transport it in her bag. Her hover board is like this as well, simply appearing out of nowhere. Relationships Danny Fenton/Phantom She had dated Danny for a brief amount of time, ultimately with them both ending it for both of the other's safety. In the beginning she had blamed Danny for all of her misfortune when Cujo had destroyed her dad's work. But, thanks to that event she had learned what real friends are and how happy she truely is. Sam Manson Sam had shown great hostility towards her in the beginning, but later on accepted her apart of Team Phantom. She is the second person that knows of Sam's true nature and helps out any way she can. They later on became especially close friends later on then shifted to best friends. Tucker Foley In the beginning of the series she had agreed to go to prom with him after Kwan took another girl. Starting the future relationship they had later on. They began dating after Phantom Planet. Dani Fenton/Phantom She was orignally hired by Vlad Masters to capture Dani, and send her to Vlad. Later on learning of her hybrid status, and with the convincing of Danny helped break free. They are seen to have sisterly relationship. Gallery Danny Phantom 32 177.jpg Valerie's_black_and_red_armor.gif Danny Phantom 02 281.jpg Danny Phantom 02 282.jpg Danny Phantom 02 283.jpg Danny Phantom 02 284.jpg Danny Phantom 02 285.jpg Danny Phantom 02 287.jpg Danny Phantom 10 011.jpg Danny Phantom 10 012.jpg Danny Phantom 10 013.jpg Danny Phantom 10 016.jpg Danny Phantom 10 017.jpg Danny Phantom 10 040.jpg Danny Phantom 10 046.jpg Danny Phantom 10 074.jpg Danny Phantom 53 373.png Valerie_New_Armor_Fullbody.png Danny Phantom 51 414.jpg Danny Phantom 51 105.jpg Danny Phantom 32 141.jpg Danny Phantom 10 174.jpg Danny Phantom 51 442.jpg Danny Phantom 51 214.jpg Danny Phantom 10 081.jpg Danny Phantom 25 276.jpg Danny Phantom 51 239.jpg Danny Phantom 25 457.jpg Danny Phantom 32 327.jpg Danny Phantom 24 425.jpg Danny Phantom 28 402.jpg Danny Phantom 24 194.jpg Danny Phantom 51 055.jpg Danny Phantom 18 246.jpg Danny Phantom 25 183.jpg Danny Phantom 18 407.jpg Danny Phantom 28 012.jpg Danny Phantom 25 210.jpg Danny Phantom 32 449.jpg Danny Phantom 39 032.jpg Danny Phantom 09 210.jpg Danny Phantom 32 439.jpg Danny Phantom 24 103.jpg Danny Phantom 32 274.jpg Danny Phantom 24 364.jpg Danny Phantom 32 007.jpg Danny Phantom 32 010.jpg Danny Phantom 24 091.jpg Danny Phantom 25 073.jpg Danny Phantom 32 426.jpg Danny Phantom 09 329.jpg Danny Phantom 51 340.jpg Danny Phantom 28 411.jpg Danny Phantom 29 016.jpg Danny Phantom 29 018.jpg Danny Phantom 28 029.jpg Danny Phantom 29 020.jpg Danny Phantom 28 403.jpg Danny Phantom 32 425.jpg Danny Phantom 51 107.jpg Danny Phantom 18 180.jpg Danny Phantom 24 365.jpg Danny Phantom 32 377.jpg Danny Phantom 25 229.jpg Danny Phantom 24 145.jpg Danny Phantom 29 017.jpg Danny Phantom 32 024.jpg Danny Phantom 28 018.jpg Danny Phantom 51 069.jpg Danny Phantom 09 329.jpg Danny Phantom 24 448.jpg Danny Phantom 32 240.jpg Danny Phantom 32 137.jpg Danny Phantom 32 348.jpg Danny Phantom 32 028.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Living characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Humans Category:Crossovers Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters